After School and all That Jazz (EDITED VERSION)
by jenn-is-me
Summary: If you've read my old version of ASATJ, this is the same story, but with edits and plot twists! It's after school and Zach has messed up big time; will he ever win Cammie back? The books are property of Ally Carter! Rated T because of kissing and some language... R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I will try to update every week! :) Check it out please! ANY TITLE IDEAS ARE WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL! So, this is the new and improved first chapter of my story After School and all That Jazz! **

**This chapter is mostly filled with grammatical changes, but I did throw in some new things, so PLEASE read it through even if you have read my old version of this story! :) **

**I would like to thank everyone who has supported me and put up with my craziness and lateness! I am very glad you all decide to put up with me and I am trying to lay down the law this time! :) I am hoping to have weekly updates every Friday or Saturday- seeing as those are my most open days, believe it or not! Yeah, I have no real life... haha I don't care! **

**Anyway, just let me know what you think and I will try to get Chapter Two up next Friday or Saturday! It shouldn't not happen because I already have all the changes made- I just need to type them up and get them posted! :) **

**I am also going through major editing with my other stories! I will let you know when I am working on them and when I will have them up! Please check them out! **

**Read and review please and thank you! **

* * *

Title: **After School and all that Jazz**  
Category: Books » Gallagher Girls  
Author: jenn-is-me  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 1**

**After School and all that Jazz**

**Chapter One:**

**Graduation!**

I am Cameron Ann Morgan and I am just about to graduate and step into the real world. Right now, actually, Macey is helping everyone getting dressed. I sit on my bed and, as I do, I hear paper crinkle. I look down to see a piece of evapo- paper under my...uh ...rump.

It read:

Cammie,

I want you to come down to my office as soon as you read this paper, I would like to give you a few things and talk with you.

Love Always,

Mom

I smiled and slipped out of the room, unnoticed. Of course, I don't have the nick name Chameleon for nothing. Well, I have MANY nicknames, but that is my code name and I am proud of it. I believe it's what makes me such a good spy _and_ pavement artist.

As I walk to my mother's office, I think of what she could possibly be giving me.

"Come in, Cam," my mother says before I even open the door. I come in to see my mother standing in the center of the room with all of the teachers spread out around the room. I raise an eyebrow at her and she winks at me.

"You're not getting ready? I expect everyone else is," Madame Dabney says to me.

"Well, that's everyone else," I say, smiling at her. To my surprise, instead of lecturing me about being lady-like, she smiles back to me.

I turn to my mother to see her smiling at me. "Follow me, Cammie," she says, leading me to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. She opens the doors to the wardrobe to reveal many beautiful dresses. She takes out the most stunning one there and holds it out to my body. "Perfect," she says and hands me the dress.

I feel the silky fabric and look at it clearly. It is a strapless white dress with diamonds gleaming on the top trim and the strap under the bust. The material was soft and silky- expensive. I took a closer look at the jewels sewn delicately into the material. They looked real- even to my eyes. I briefly thought that maybe they _are_ real, but quickly dismissed that thought. I wasn't an expert in jewels anyway…

"Try it on," my mother insists. I look around to see my teachers watching anxiously.

"Uh, Mom?" I ask her, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes, dear?" she asks, oblivious to my being uncomfortable.

"I don't really feel like stripping down to my skivvies in front of my teachers," I say, looking at her. She blushes lightly- almost unnoticeably- and nods, then leads me to her small room that is rarely noticed. The door was covert and to the untrained eye, wasn't there.

"Sorry, Cam, I forgot we weren't alone," she says, closing the door behind her along with the blinds.

"Mom?" I ask again.

"What?" she asks, allowing a bit of annoyance to show in her voice.

"Do you happen to have a strapless bra or something?" I ask, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, I grabbed you one," she said, going to her closet and inspecting it, looking for it. "Oh, here it is!" she exclaims when she found it.

I undress and put on the bra, making sure my mother's eyes are closed (yeah, I'm _that_ child) before allowing her to slip the dress over my head and zip it up. She then tweaks it to just the right position and smiles at me.

"OH, Cammie, it looks _PERFECT_ on you!" she cries, flinging her arms around me. "This was the dress I wore at my graduation," she says, still smiling at me and opening the door. "Here, let them see!" she exclaims, pulling me out of the room.

"Ummm… ta-da!" I say, searching their faces for help. Mr. Solomon took one glance at my face and snickered, shaking his head at me, making me wrinkle my nose and stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's very pretty on her- it compliments her skin," Madame Dabney said to my mother, who nodded.

I looked at the door and windows, really anything, to see my chances of escaping.

"You're not getting out just yet," Mr. Solomon said to me, seeing what I was looking at and guessing what I was planning. I scowled slightly at him again.

"You would look better if you didn't scowl so much, you know," my mother said, coming up from behind me.

"I'm wounded, Mom! I thought I was beautiful!" I cried in dramatic sarcasm.

**Rachel POV**

It seems Cammie doesn't know how gorgeous she really looks. I roll my eyes at her and turn to my dress wardrobe and look to the bottom, where my dress-up shoes are held. OH, I can't wait to see her face when she sees everything else I have for her!

"Now, hold up there, little missy," I say, holding the shoes I picked out behind my back while I came up to Cammie. "You are pretty, but beautiful when you aren't scowling, but even better than that when smiling!" I am proud of my work. She's blushing. I smile at her and hold out the strappy heels I picked out for her.

They are silver platform heels with straps that wind along her ankle and foot with small, but real, diamonds encrusted in the winding straps.

I watched her reaction as she took in the shoes and the real diamonds on them, then glancing at the real diamonds on her dress. I smile and wink at her when her eyes meet mine in answer to her unspoken question as to whether they are genuine.

"Here are the shoes you will be wearing, but you still have to go through one other thing, well, technically two things," I say, excited. I can't wait to tell her the secret, and why I am getting her ready myself with the staff to help. Abby's supposed to be here by now to help me, but I brush it away. She's always late. I swear, it's her personal motto or something!

…Or she just likes to annoy the hell out of me…

"And what are those things?" Cammie asks and I smile dangerously at her.

"Those things would be accessories and... makeup!" I say, watching her face turn to horror at the last words. Sure, she wears some lipgloss and the occasional eyeliner, but I intend to make her as beautiful as she has ever been. Though not with the same timing, our school has even picked up a public school thing: Homecoming Queen. The only thing the students don't know is that there _is _a Homecoming King...

**Cammie POV**

I sit patiently through the torture (aka makeup) and I am starting to get really suspicious of my mother, who looks far too excited for anything good... for me at least. After getting my eyebrows plucked and lined, along with getting my eyes made-up with light blue and a sliver-white color and getting my lips covered in pinkish lip stick, nude lip gloss, and lip liner, I was really agitated and I knew my mother knew it as well.

She did nothing, however, to my skin. She didn't put any kind of makeup on it – only moisturizing cream.

When the grandfather clock in the entrance 'dong' ed, my mother abruptly shooed me from her office, telling me to make sure I look into a mirror and to hurry to my room. I raise an eyebrow at her in question, but do as I was told.

Once I reached the dorms, I see all of the girls in chaos about how they look and their makeup. When I step into the hall of all of our dorms, everyone stops to stare at me. I go gracefully to my dorm –which was practically a miracle seeing as I was wearing heels (AKA: death traps) – and sit on my bed as Macey, Bex, and Liz all gush over me. I smiled at them and agreed to help them get ready as well.

**THE GRADUATION CEREMONY**

We all made our way to the Cov Ops classroom, where we were told to wait in preperation of graduation. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Everyone except me, of course.

**PROS AND CONS FOR GRADUATION AT A PRIVATE SPY SCHOOL:  
A LIST MADE BY AGENTS BAXTER, SUTTON, MCHENRY, AND MORGAN**

**PRO**: We don't have to wear those robes the other schools make you wear.

**CON**: That means you have to worry about what you wear.

**PRO**: We don't have to wear the hats either.

**CON**: We have nothing to throw into the air once we really do graduate.

**PRO**: Instead of throwing our hats, we each have to shoot a flaming arrow through a ring and make it catch on fire.

**CON**: If you don't make it into the ring or fail to make it light on fire, you get embarrassed in front of everyone in the school plus your family and the family of your peers- which often includes elite spies.

* * *

Then, just as Tina was wondering whether her purple dress was the 'right' color for her, the doors opened and we were instructed to move upstairs and into the Great Hall, where the graduation would take place.

I was chosen to lead the line because, apparently, I was the valedictorian (another thing they decided to add into the ceremony). That means that I had to think of a speech on the way up.

Just as we reached the doors, I heard my mother say, "...and with that, I am proud to present to you the graduate class of Gallagher Academy!" and the doors were opened to reveal to us, an audience as well as an unexpected surprise. And to them, gorgeous spy graduates in dresses.

I made my way fluently in first, practically gliding into the room, and took my seat in one of the chairs that were for the graduates. Behind the class of Gallagher Girls that were graduating, however, was the graduating class at Blackthorne Institute... which meant Zach.

Before I knew it, my mother was calling me up to the stage for me to make my speech.

"Ok, just to let you know, I literally learned about this five minutes and thirty seconds ago, so..." I got chuckles from the audience. "I'll just have to make a speech up in my head as I talk," more laughter. "Alright, while I have been to Gallagher Academy, I have learned... a lot. Like how to speak in about 20 different tongues, and how to kill someone 101," I got a lot of laughter at that. "But the most memorable thing that I have learned here... is sisterhood. I learned that you don't need a genetic sister to have sisterhood. It's when you can trust your friends to such an extent to where you're like sisters. And, in our hearts and souls, we are, and we always will be. Sisterhood is when, no matter what, in life or death, you have each other's backs. It's when you know you can trust them, deep down inside. That is true sisterhood. And, I don't know about guys, but I'm pretty sure it's the same with brotherhood," I spared a glance at the boys and saw them all staring at me, some were even drooling. "When I started this speech, I told you I would have to think about it. Well, the truth is, I didn't, it was always in my heart. Great work, guys! We're graduating!" I finished, earning a huge applause from everyone. I glanced back at my teachers to see Mr. Solomon give me a wink, my mother a thumbs up, and the others smiling and clapping. I looked to Madame Dabney, who gave me a pointed look that said: _you'd better curtsy, young lady!_

I smiled at her and curtsied before retreating to my seat.

"Great speech, Cammie!" my mother said to me, smiling at me. Then she went on and on about stuff. Really, it just went through one ear and out the other. That is, until I heard my mother calling everyone's name, stating something nice about them, and announcing any job offers to them. I watched as all of my friends got their diplomas and laughed when Bex got hers and yelled: "hallelujah!"

My name came last, with a shock for me.

"Finally, we have Miss Cameron Ann Morgan, who is one of the kindest girls here, that is, until you get into a fight with her!" she got laughter and I heard a few whistles from the boys. "She also got an outstanding amount of job offers. Several are confidential..." she went on and on listing my accomplishments and job offers, until one caught most attention, "I am also offering her the position of headmistress here at Gallagher Academy while I take a small break."

The hall was filled with a confused silence, then an accepting clapping and cheering from all of the Gallagher Girls that came to the ceremony.

I walked up the stage and smiled warmly at my mother, who hugged me, then a wink from the teachers, and I was off the stage, my special diploma in hand.

Then, the boys were called up.

My attention was caught by a mister Zachary Goode when he came up to the stage and my mother said that his job offers were not meant to be shared. I nodded and shrugged it off and smiled when he threw his hands up in the air after getting his diploma. Then, he winked at me while exiting the stage. The girl seated behind me, Dayna, thought he had winked at her and was giggling afterwards. Macey shifted in her seat with a grin. I gave her a curious glance, but she just turned away from me, grin still in place.

I shrugged it off, but mentally made a note to talk to her later.

I was brought back to attention again when my mother said, "We have decided to tweak a few things here! This year, since we are doing a joined graduation, we have decided to do something that the public schools do! We have decided to have a Homecoming King and Queen! Over the past 3 to 4 months, we have had our students vote for who will be our Homecoming King or Queen! Also being elected this year are the prince and princess!"

I watched as Steve came up to join my mother up at the microphone. "The Prince of this year's first Homecoming is Grant Newman!" He watched cheerfully as Grant sauntered up to the stage, grinning like a fool. He grinned at me toothily, then shot a wink at Bex, who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Excellent!" Of course he said that…

My mother took the microphone back from Steve and cleared her throat. "Now, I am pleased to present the Homecoming Princess as… Cameron Morgan!" She grinned at me slightly. I smiled back and made my way up to the stage where Steve handed me a bouquet of roses. I stood beside Grant and shook his hand as we were instructed.

I looked over at Bex and shot her a hopeful look. I was hoping she would win Queen- she was the best fit, after all. She was smart, beautiful, a great spy, and she deserved to be up here with her boyfriend. Bex caught my look and crossed her fingers and dramatically clenched her eyes tight as Steve and my mother started declaring the rest of the court.

"The Homecoming King is... Zachary Goode!" Zach made his way to the stage with the audience clapping and applauding him. My mother took the microphone once again and announced the Homecoming Queen.

"Macey McHenry!" she called. I clapped along with everyone as Macey made her way up to the stage. She stood beside Zach. Then, she did something that I immediately hated her for. She kissed him. Full on the mouth. What hurt even more was when he responded by pulling her closer and kissing her harder.

They stood literally two feet in front of me, making out like horny little bunnies in front of the whole audience! My face flushed with anger, embarrassment, and gloom.

I looked down then and forced myself to take on a cool and calm exterior. After all, Macey was kissing MY BOYFRIEND! I would never trust her ever again.

I numbly made my way to my seat once again, pushing past the happy couple. Macey toppled on her higher-than-necessary heels and almost fell off the stage. I shot her a look that made her shrink back when she went to snap at me for it. Zach wouldn't meet my eyes.

I heard Bex's voice in my ear and her arm around my shoulder. All I heard was ringing- this terrible incessant ringing in my ears. I was getting a headache from it. I rubbed my temples and tried to soothe the pain in my head, but it never stopped. We were beginning the archery shooting mow, but I didn't care.

"Cams, it's your turn," I heard Bex whisper in my ear while she prodded me gently. I looked up to see everyone looking at me and Mr. Solomon holding out my bow and arrow. I took it gracefully and shot easily and without looking, imagining it was Macey instead of the ring. It hit right on and immediately caught flames.

I ignored the applause I was given. I felt Bex's soothing arm again, but left as soon as my mother announced that we were excused. I was tired of people. I just wanted to go to sleep and rest for a few years until I calmed down enough as to not kill Macey or Zach as soon as I saw them once again.

Instead of running away to my room and bawling like a normal teen would do, I ran to a secret passageway that was particularly hard to find and only I knew about. I tried to think of any time Zach and I had ever broken up or a time when Macey had shown any desire for him.

Suddenly, I thought over the past few weeks. Macey always made sure she sat next to Zach and at least one of their hands was underneath the table at all times. She licked her lips and had a strange look in her eyes when I mentioned Zach. I knew what that look was now. And I hated her for it.

The next time I saw Macey McHenry, she was going to pay.

* * *

**So... What'd you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you love puppies? ME TOO! **

**haha- not the point. **

**Anyway, I am hoping you all review because they make me warm and fuzzy and inspire me to write more. So, if you want a good effort from me... feed turtles. They'll review for you! **

**No, not really- you have to write the review. I don't even care if you just write: 'Type review here' as the review- at least you tried! :) **

**I will put random comments up if you so desire it- just let me know and I will next chapter! **

**R&R PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**Love, **

**Jenn :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Ripped to Shreds- or at least, I tried…**

As I sat in the passageway, I thought. The two were disgusting! Macey _was _my friend! The bitch! I didn't deserve this!

Zach _promised _me that he would never hurt me! I snorted quietly to myself. As if. They _would _pay for this- I would make them.

I was done being the sniffly push-over! I was _NOT_ going to sit here like some kind of prepubescent idiot!

No. I am going to go out there and I am going to _show _them what they get for playing Cameron Ann Morgan.

I wandered the halls, my face murderous. I heard the sounds of a rather… _enthusiastic_ couple. Taking a wild guess, I stepped into the passageway.

This was _our _spot- Zach's and mine. He brought _her _here. They were here together. My ex-friend and my ex-boyfriend. Both were in varying states of undress.

Without pausing, I made my way swiftly to them and grabbed Zach by the ear painfully- he had been pushing her against the wall. They both looked momentarily dumbfounded before they noticed me there. Zach's eyes were glazed over, as if he were high. _Yeah, high off of Macey_ I thought to myself, disgusted with the two.

"Cam!" Macey exclaimed, adjusting the skirt of her ridiculously short dress. Zach just stood there silently, eyes glassy- empty.

"No, you can't call me that anymore, Macey McHenry. It's Cameron to you." Her eyes were wide as she looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. She looked confused.

"What? You hate that name-" she started to say.

"Yes and I also happen to hate you." She flinched.

"You don't mean that- we're friends."

Oh hell no! She did not just say that!

"Really? Well, let me enlighten you of something, Macey. 'Friends' don't fool around with their 'friend's' boyfriend."

"Well, it wasn't like he was all that unwilling," she snapped back. Ok, that's it!

Fuelled by hatred and anger, I lunged at her like a panther after her prey. I punched and scratched and caused as much pain as I physically could. She deserved this.

She didn't even get one decent hit in on me. How'd she get in this school again? Oh yeah- she's a descendent. Cheap entry, if you ask me. Better question, how'd she graduate? Well, she did fail P&E…

Suddenly, I feel large hands pulling me off. At first, I thought Zach finally grew a pen- you know… but then I could tell it was Solomon. Zach wasn't that tall and the smell of hair gel wasn't there.

"Cammie, stop, that's enough," he said soothingly as he pulled me away from Macey. She was about to fall unconscious. Good. I looked onto her face with satisfaction. Her face was completely free of makeup now. You know, Macey isn't that pretty without that crap on her face. Anyway, instead of makeup, she now had bruises and cuts, a busted lip, and two nasty black eyes.

Happy with my work, I stopped struggling and stepped away from Joe.

"You know you're going to get into some trouble for this, right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It was worth it."

So there I sat in my mom's office as she looked at me with a fake look of disappointment as she gave me a speech about not beating "innocent" girls and how I could be in serious trouble if Macey were to press charges against me. I was just glad I put her in the hospital.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom." She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

Her lips twitched. "…However, as your mother, I say… good job."

I smiled at her and she hugged me. However, on the inside, I was a mess. All in one stupid day, I had lost one of my best friends, my boyfriend who I thought I _loved_, and my dignity- if not from other people, from myself. I was weak in my eyes- I had let them break me, even if just a little.

I had trusted untrustworthy people.

I had poured my heart out to the heartless.

I had showed every loving emotion to a guy and he repaid me by taking those delicate emotions and crushing them in one simple act. Or, to be precise, several acts over an unknown amount of time…

He did the same as he did my emotions as he did to me. Not literally, though.

He had acted like he cared long enough for me to believe and return the feelings that turned out to be counterfeit in the first place.

Then he took advantage of me.

I swore that night that I would never trust a guy with my heart ever again. Not like that.

That night I decided to try to run from all of the pain. All of the anger.

I tried to run from emotions and it didn't work.

That never works.

*****THREE YEARS LATER*****

**(Age: 21)**

As I thought about that night, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

In one way, that night was the worst of my life.

In another, it was a huge favor.

Love is a distraction. No, not the family love, the boyfriend/ girlfriend kissy- kissy love. I had been distracted, but that night was my wake- up call.

Being the headmistress at Gallagher Academy is... different. In a way, it was like staying in touch with my old life. Well, there's that and the fact that I am now one of the FBI's best and most trusted spies.

I still work with Bex. She's like my bodyguard/ assistant/ partner/ (of course!) best friend. The CoC is still after me. Yeah, still. Bex and I led them off to some small deserted village in Nicaragua. Suckers.

* * *

**PROs and CONs about being one of the FBI's best spies:**

**(a list made by agents Morgan and Baxter)**

**PRO: you get SWEET new gadgets that haven't been released.**

**CON: sometimes they happen to be a test, so we have to inspect every inch of them first. If we don't… you don't even want to know… **

**PRO: you get unlimited cash/ money on mission.**

**CON: the mission pretty much always involves staying on a low- profile, so you can't really blow it on really cool items.**

**PRO: sometimes, you get paired with a really hot guy to be your partner on a new mission.**

**CON: sometimes (like now, for instance) they turn out to be that last person you ever wanted to see (in the male gender at least).**

* * *

I looked at the letter in my hands in utmost horror. To an untrained eye, it looked like a recipe for quiche, (which is how I knew it was from my mother- she thinks her cooking abilities are funny) in actuality, it tells me the worst news I had ever gotten. Ok, it could've been worse, but at the time, it seemed like the end of my life- well, me nonexistent love life, at least.

Yeah, in case you haven't guessed it yet, I have been partnered up for a mission with Zachary Goode. My old sweetheart that cheated on me with one of my best friends at that time _RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL, PLUS A FEW FBI AGENTS_! Pft, not that it really matters... I don't still hold a grudge about that… nope, not one bit.

"Cammie?" a knock sounded at the door, along with the voice of my best friend: Bex Baxter.

"Yeah, Bex? Come in," I sighed, not standing from the rigid perch on my chair in my office- my mom's old office.

Speaking of Mom, she was SUPPOSED to be retired. But, NO, she decided that she would go undercover to watch the progress of the CoC, which (might I add) is what my dad did before he 'disappeared'. Either that or he was... _Cammie, shut up about those thoughts, _I thought to myself.

Bex opened the door and walked in, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey, I heard the news," Bex said, her voice trailing off, knowing that I knew exactly what she was talking about. I just nodded and pursed my lips, thinking of how I was to cope during this mission. "If it makes you feel better, they're letting me, Jonas, and Liz help out," she said, looking at me cautiously, as I was about to explode at any moment, as if I were a bomb.

"Any news about my mom or Joe?" I asked her, hastily changing the subject.

"No, and don't change the subject," Bex snapped at me. "Now, if you are done moping around, I would like to tell you my devious plan..." I raised my eyebrows at her- and her almost frightening expression. She motioned me forward with her finger and I leaned in, smiling as she began telling me her idea.

It's official, Rebecca Baxter is the biggest genius I have ever met. Well, in some ways… In her own special Bex-way.

* * *

**THERE IT IS! The second chapter of the edited version of After School and all That Jazz. Changes are definitely occurring now! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**PLEASE: let me know if you have any title ideas for this story! Or, if you don't really think there should be a new title, just let me know PLEASE!**

**Um, so there isn't really much else I need to say to you all... **

**Other than: REVIEW PLEASSSSEEE! I really want to know what you think, so do NOT hesitate to click that nice little button down there... You know what button I'm talking about! **

**Thank you for reading- I hope you liked it! Bad-ass Cammie coming your way! :) **

**Updates should be up around the same time next week- sorry I put this up so late in the day (for my time- I don't know about you...) but I was busy with stuff! :) **

**Read and review, my little pelicans! :D **

**Love, **

**Jenn :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, guys, I admit: I suck! You can say it- I know! :( I will have an important note at the end, so if you care what I have to say, PLEASE read it! Read and review- please and thank you! **

***10 Word Doc. pages! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Revenge**

"You know, you're kind of scary when you want to be," I told Bex after she was finished in telling me her master plan. She called it Operation: Revenge.

"Well I hope so- I've been working on my angry face! Do you want to see it?!" One thing that I love about my best friend is that she cannot look angry when she's not to save her life! It's comical, really! She's scary as f- footballs… when she wants to be, but when she's trying to act scary and angry, it just doesn't work.

"Give it to me," I told her, sitting back in my luxurious leather office chair (one of the reasons I agreed to looking over Mom's school while she's away) and wait for Bex to show me.

Her face suddenly goes blank before she starts to look constipated and her face turns red. Hands clenched and lips puckered, she stares at me.

I try to hold it in, I really do… But soon I burst out laughing so hard I think my innards are going to fall out as a pile of goo right there on my desk.

"Bex, what the hell was that!" I manage to squeeze out in between giggles and snorts. So, I have a weird laugh… I don't like to talk about it…

Bex's face regained her natural look and she looked at me with a calm face, crossing her arms over her chest. "_That _was me making you laugh so that you remember that the bloody prick can_not_ rule your life- you can laugh your ridiculous laugh-"

"Hey!" Bex continued as if I didn't say a word, completely ignoring me.

"…and be all the badass hot chick I know you are. And don't _even _try to tell me you're not badass _or_ hot! Because I know you remember the Kliensten Mission just as bloody well as I do!"

And that, my fellow people, is why I love my best friend.

"Plus, I'm the one who got you off your arse after that dick and that tramp did you-know-what! _I_ helped you realize that _you_, my friend, are one sexy-arse woman who does _not_ need a man in her life!"

Bex could totally be a motivational speaker. She should look into it. I told her just that and she laughed her donkey laugh right in my face.

"Yeah, Cams, I'm gonna' quit being a spy- which is the coolest job in the world- to talk to run down old hags who need confidence because they think their fat husbands are cheating on them! Not bloody likely."

I smiled at her and shook my head before turning around in my chair and staring out the window to my mother's- well, my office.

"You know, Bex, I don't think I could _ever_ repay you for helping me out and being my friend." Bex looked at me from beside a filing cabinet. She chuckled quietly under her breath and pulled out a student file. Cassandra Burns's face stared back at me from her file picture.

"Friends don't need to be paid with anything- although, if you really want me too, I could go and _visit_ Zachary… you know… see how he's doing…" Her sly smile did not get passed me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You are _not _going to castrate him, Bex!" She fully turned to me now, Cassandra's file still open in her hands. A pout firmly locked in place on her face, she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Geeze! You'd think she was asking for a puppy!

Suddenly, her pout melted away and a sly smile stretched across her face instead. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out why she would be looking like that.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!" I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously, Cam! You're _way_ hotter now! Much prettier than Slut ever was!" My cheeks started to turn crimson, I could feel them, and I stood and snatched the file away from her. Slut was Bex's favorite nickname for She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Man, I have _got _to stop watching Harry Potter marathons with Bex!

After the Graduation Fiasco, Bex took it into her own hands to make me feel better. Therefore, in typical girl fashion, I got a make-over.

***FLASHBACK***

I sat in the chair, looking at Bex as she paced around me, staring at me intensely, then looking away. We sat in my mom's office surrounded by clothes and beauty products. After two weeks of me moping around like a kicked puppy, she finally got sick of me.

"You are going to get a makeover, Cams, and you're going to like it!" she had said before grabbing me forcibly and dragging me here. I went along with it because Bex was right.

I was ashamed of what I had become. I had sworn to myself I would show them they couldn't hurt me and here I was, sulking and eating unhealthy amounts of junk food that the chef in the kitchens supplied me with. This wasn't me.

"Now, Cammie, I know what you went through, okay? I was there. I know how close you and Dick were and I know you thought you loved him. But this has got to stop. As your best friend, I want to help you. As a fellow spy, I want to beat you up. Watching my best friend be like this… I hate this, Cam! This isn't _you_! You are the one who sent Macey into the hospital! _You_ are the one that tried to castrate Dick! _You_ are the one who is the best f-ing (she didn't really say f-ing…) spy of her generation! _You _are my best friend and because I am your best friend, I am going to help you out."

She is very good with motivational speeches. Why was I valedictorian again?

"So, Cameron, this is what we're going to do," she said as my mom and some other people came in the door, "we are going to give you a makeover and we are going to _make _you see how f-ing awesome you are!"

"Ahem," my mom said, giving a pointed look at Bex.

"Ok, so we're going to make you see how _bloody_ awesome you are!" Mom nodded in approval, knowing that Bex wasn't going to say that sentence without cursing somehow.

And with a nod of Bex's head, they started.

Once they were finished with me, my eyebrows were plucked, my makeup expertly done and taught, my previous wardrobe burned, and a newer sexier wardrobe was installed.

As superficial as this may sound to some people, this really did open my eyes. When I looked into the mirror, I saw a woman staring back at me. I no longer saw a scared teenager that had been hurt.

I was now a badass spy ready to take on the word.

F- Zachary good and Macey McHenry.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"However hot you may be, I _insist_ I see your outfit- just to make sure." I rolled my eyes at Bex, but got up.

She motioned for me to do a little spin and I complied. I was currently wearing extremely short shorts, worn-in leather boots, and a flowy tribal print tank top with a crocheted racerback and straps.

"You wear this to work?" she asked, eyeing my casual wear incredulously.

I shrugged. "It's comfy and the girls are out on summer break anyway." Bex nods and looks again at my outfit.

"Well, it does look pretty hot on you, so I'll let it slide. However, this mission is going to be filled with torture of the sexy kind, you understand me, missy?" I gave her a disbelieving look and nodded.

"I know. I also know you packed my bags, so I don't really have a choice."

Bex smiled deviously and wiped nonexistent tears from her eyes. "You know me so well!"

I looked over some papers while Bex talked to me under her breath.

"We are going to try to get him jealous; you have to _always_ look perfect on this mission, Cam. He has to miss what he lost..." she kept going on about that while I looked through my stuff. I was actually looking for my hidden weapons and hiding them somewhere I would be able to reach.

Just as I put my favorite throwing knife in my shorts pocket, we heard the loud ring of the bell at the front door. I glanced out to see a pissed looking Joe Solomon standing next to Zachary Goode- who looks a bit worse for wear, but still smirking. Of course.

His eyes had rings underneath them and his normally tan skin had a rather pasty complexion. He looked… tired.

(Zach POV)

Joe was practically yelling at me the whole ride. He was telling me not to mess with Cammie... again. I sighed when I thought of back then. Of how foolish I was to let go of a girl as amazing as Cameron Morgan for some stuck up slut that was supposed to be her friend. I can't even remember most of what happened. The whole time was really rather fuzzy and when I thought too hard about it, my head hurt like a bitch. All I know is I cheated on Cammie with Macey throughout our senior year…

I had been cheating on her for a bit then and Cammie hadn't caught on. I wondered how she didn't see it. Every morning, I had managed to sit next to Macey. Every morning, I had my hand on her thigh, trailing up and down, making her giggle. I flinched when I thought of what we did when I was supposed to be with Cammie. I had sneaked out to make out with Macey. Ok, sometimes a bit more... Although, as I said before, I only remember a few of those moments and- to be honest- she wasn't even that good…

But, of course, me being a stupid teenage boy, I went with it because Macey- well, to be blunt, Macey was a huge slut and gave it up to me when Cam didn't. For some reason, my hormones were raging like mad. I blame my weak teenage mind…

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the look Cammie had on her face when Macey had "subtly" kissed me. I have to admit: I didn't really think. I never really thought about any of that stuff back then and now my memories are fuzzy and Cammie and all our old friends hate me. And several of the top spies out there. Cameron Morgan happens to be the Golden Girl of the spy world, so imagine what position that put me in… Yeah, not pretty.

Well, now I was going on a mission with her. She was most likely going to kill me. To be honest, I would let her kill me- I suck.

The car pulled up the long, winding driveway of Gallagher Academy. As we did, I took a deep breath and proceeded to breathe deeply until we reached the extravagant entrance. I let my breath out with a _whoosh_ and looked over to my right just to catch the slight ruffle of the curtains of Cammie's office. My pulse quickened and I took another deep breath before following Joe towards the large, heavy front doors.

I am pretty sure if she doesn't kill me sometime soon, Joe will. His clenched hands flexed several times before he knocked loudly on the dark wood.

Bex answered and welcomed us with a death glare to me and a small, almost undecipherable nod to Joe. Joe's slumped posture suddenly straightened the slightest and his face held a sly smirk that he kept angled at me. I had a feeling I would know what that was about as soon as I saw Cammie.

She led us to Cammie's office. When Bex opened the doors, I saw that the room was different, but only slightly. It had a bit more books, more pictures, and more... Personality, I guess. It was colorful, but sophisticated and pleasing to the eye. It was Cammie.

I looked to the desk that had Cammie herself looking down at her laptop with a frown on her gorgeous face as she bit her lip lightly. Her face was flawless, clean: perfect. For the first time in years, I was rendered speechless by a girl. By my Gallagher Girl. By my Cammie.

I looked over to Bex and Joe, who both looked REALLY smug. I had a feeling that they did this on purpose.

"Say anything cocky, Goode, and I will have your ugly, big head hung on my wall, on a plaque, in 5 seconds tops," came the voice I had for so long yearned to hear. Cammie had looked up and was glaring at me with blue/ hazel eyes.

I recognized that look- it was the look she had before she took someone down in P&E. It was the look she had on her face when she beat Macey to a pulp after The Graduation Incident.

I was right- she was going to kill me.

I deserve it.

* * *

**A/N: WooHoo! So the changes are coming in now in drastic measures! :) Hope you like the story- let me know what you think and if you have any new suggestions that you think I should hear! **

**I AM ALSO STILL LOOKING FOR NEW TITLES! PLEASE SEND IN WHAT YOU THINK- EITHER A NEW IDEA ALTOGETHER OR YOUR PREFERENCE! OR, IF YOU LIKE THE TITLE I HAVE NOW, LET ME KNOW! :) **

**Here are the title options so far: **

**1- Everything is Not What it Seems**

**2- This Means War**

**3- Revenge is Best Served Cold**

**4- Beat**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**-OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE- LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CHAPTER'S OUTFIT FOR CAMMIE AND I WILL PUT IT UP-**

**I tried to keep this all nice with no corrections, but guys, I am human, I make SEVERAL mistakes ALL THE TIME! So if it still has a butt-load of mistakes, I AM SORRY! :( LET ME KNOW!**

**ALSO: I am REALLY(!) sorry about the EXTREMELY late update! Anyone who knows me knows that I happen to procrastinate more than what is deemed healthy! So, the summerwork is kicking my butt! I am also trying to get all the summer I can get before I go back to school this comming week! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WAKE UP BEFORE NOON! NOOOOO! :) :O **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! :) **

**Love, **

**Jenn :P **


End file.
